Control
by C. Marshall
Summary: Hawkeye's left Henry feeling out of control. SLASH.


Author: Casey Marshall  
Warning: Slash. That means male/male sex. If that kind of thing bothers you, then do both of us a favor and do not continue reading.  
Rating: PG-13, or if that's not cool/legal/whatever anymore, then T  
Summary: Hawkeye's left Henry feeling out of control.  
A/N: Huge thanks to nutmeg4077 for looking this over for me. Any mistakes that are left are purely mine. Written for Hawkeye's Martini's Hawkry challenge on the LJ community mash challenge.

* * *

Henry wasn't entirely sure how it had started. Like so many things around the 4077th, it seemed that one moment, Hawkeye had been grinning with that impish glint in his eyes, and the next he'd been so deeply wound up in his scheme that his commanding officer could hardly even open his mouth to tell him no. 

Of course, when the plan had the chief surgeon down on his knees and fumbling with the fly on Henry's uniform, he wasn't sure he could have said no anyway.

He hadn't thought much of it at first. He realized that it looked like bribery, and he shuddered to think what Frank's report would look like if the meddlesome major were ever to find out. And perhaps it was true that Hawkeye could get him to breathlessly agree to things while lying in a tangled mess on the floor of his tent that he wouldn't dream of going along with behind the desk in his office. But it didn't _feel_ wrong, giving a little to get a little, and besides, Pierce could do _really_ amazing things with his tongue.

So why was it he was beginning to feel this tension creep into his shoulders whenever Radar placed Pierce's newest request for three days' R&R in front of him?

_Jealousy._

He didn't mind the R God only knows everyone around the camp needed it sometimes, or they'd all crack. But he knew what those three days meant to Pierce and McIntyre: alcohol and hot tubs and beds with silk sheets that, despite the wild claims the two would make when they came back, would rarely have women in them.

He had realized one day when the two surgeons had just come back from Seoul, arms slung casually around each other, that he was jealous. But what had made him feel as though he had swallowed a lead weight was that he didn't know just what he was jealous of.

"These are the last couple of things before you go, sir," his clerk was saying. "Just initial here. And here. And here. And then sign here to say that you initialed the others. And this one is for Hawkeye and Trapper to go to Tokyo next week, like you promised."

_Radar knows._

Henry's eyes wandered up to the clerk's impassive face before he realized what he was doing and looked quickly away. His pen hesitated over the paper just for a moment as he wondered just how the boy knew things like he did. No one in the camp saw Hawkeye slip into his commanding officer's tent late at night, only to leave a short time later with tousled clothes and the smug grin of a man who's gotten his way.

But Radar knew, somehow. Henry could always see the knowledge in his eyes the next morning, though he could never really tell just how the boy felt about it.

"Fine, fine, get 'em out of here," he said crossly, signing the papers without really looking at them and tossing the pen aside as though it might burn him if he held onto it any longer. "Is my jeep here yet, Radar?" he asked, even while the young corporal added, "Your jeep came about ten minutes ago, and your clubs are already in the back, sir."

Henry blinked; he always felt like he'd missed something when that happened.

_But then, you're not in control around here anyway, are you?_ he thought scathingly as the pair walked out into the compound and Pierce sidled up to them with his charming grin. He hated that look. That was the look that had started this mess.

_That's the look that you see in your dreams at night._

He tried to brush past to the waiting vehicle into which Radar was tossing his bags, steadfastly ignoring the other doctor. "You ever been to Seoul, Radar? There's these geisha girls there that give the most amazing massages with their feet..."

The clerk's nose wrinkled. "You mean, they walk on you, sir?"

"No one gets walked all over like Henry," Hawkeye threw in with a grin.

_You would know._

Henry laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, Pierce, before I go, here's the R&R you and McIntyre asked for."

Hawkeye smiled; Henry hated him for it. "Thanks, Henry."

"You can thank me later," Henry said with a hard look at the other doctor, and before Hawkeye could take the papers, he'd ripped them in half, scattering them on the ground of the compound.

In an instant, Hawkeye's laughing blue eyes had frozen over like ice. "Henry!" he protested sharply.

"All right, Radar, you know where to find me," he said, completely ignoring Hawkeye as he swung into the jeep. "Don't let Frank get too full of himself while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir."

"Now just a minute, Henry," Hawkeye said, coming to hold on to the side of the jeep as though he would be able to keep it from moving. "You can't leave until you sign our request."

"Pierce, for the next forty-eight hours, I'm not the one to talk to about that."

"So what, I'm supposed to go to Frank? Henry, the man can't even write his own name. You have to – "

"Not this time, Pierce." And maybe he'd said it a little too harshly, but he didn't care. He wanted out or he wanted more, and he didn't think he'd get either. "Maybe you can try your little game on Frank while I'm gone."

Revulsion spread over Pierce's face for an instant before he shoved his anger aside and said in a quiet, suggestive tone, "Not even if it meant I was waiting for you in your tent when – ?"

"I'm not signing those papers, Pierce, not if it meant my honorable discharge!" He signaled for the driver to leave.

"Henry, this isn't fair!" Hawkeye said, his hand on the colonel's arm, pleading.

Henry shook him off. "Most things aren't, Pierce."

_Like the way I fall asleep seeing blue eyes and wake up hearing that damned infectious laugh._

"You know what they say: You always hurt the one you love."

He decided, as the jeep left the compound, that he liked the feeling of leaving the incorrigible Hawkeye Pierce speechless. For once, it gave _him_ a sense of control.


End file.
